D'Hara and the Secrets Within
by MordSithSarah
Summary: Darken Rahl is offered a deal. A deal that could change some things that go on while Lord Rahl rules D'hara and the Midlands. Rated "M" and some chapters NC-17 for graphic sex and abuse.
1. Offering

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Aideen, all rights to Legend of the Seeker.

Summary: Darken Rahl is offered a deal. A deal that could change some things that go on while Lord Rahl rules D'hara and the Midlands. Rated "M" and some chapters NC-17 for graphic sex and abuse.

* * *

><p>One of the D'Haran guards walked in and spoke to Darken Rahl.<p>

"My lord, we've received a message. The leader of a secret council has been tied up and her people wish to give her to you in payment for a certain amount of freedom." Rahl got up from the window and faced his guard.

"What do they want exactly?"

"They will grant you passage if you need, but all they want is for you and your guards to not kill them, or harm them. And...they say that she is very powerful. She can vanish into the shadows. But they knew to bind her hands. They wish to meet at the borderline of D'Hara"

Rahl smiled, more followers were always welcome, but to have a powerful woman within his grasp... "Ready the Dragon Core and my body guards. I wish to go to them myself."

"Yes, my lord."

Darken Rahl rode in on horseback, he had been on the road for less than a day. They finally reached the borderline and could see several people, and the leader. Aideen felt a certain amount of betrayal for her people accepting her suggestion all too soon. They were out of options and the residents of the Midlands were growing darker by the day. There wasn't much hope left. She was the last option. With a bit of thinking, she gladly agreed- this could prove useful. She had seen the dark man only in passing, he never recognized her, he never would. Aideen was a sight, quite beautiful, always in the cleanest, most presentable clothes outside of the small village where she lived.

Her townsfolk had pushed her to her knees on the grass before the dark man could approach. He dismounted and stood in front of the woman kneeling on the ground, and spoke to the people.  
>"I have decided to accept your request. However, if you ever try to harm me and my soldiers, they will fight back. I hope you all understand this." He looked down. "Stand and tell me your name."<p>

She sat there for a moment, her hands bound behind her back, taking deep breaths. She was afraid he would hurt her, so she had told herself to be obedient, not the fiery person she was known for. When he approached, her throat caught in her throat. He was handsome. Not that it mattered, but he was! As he requested, she stood and took a breath. "My name is Aideen Kallisto." The next few words took a moment to pop out. "I belong to you."

"Indeed you do." The corner of his mouth twitched, and he raised a hand to touch her cheek "Such a lovely creature..." He then grasped her by her arm and nodded to the guard by the wooden carriage's door telling him to open in and help him get her in, walking to it and handing her to the guard inside. Once she was inside and the guard out, he shut and magically sealed the door and spoke through the bars, his face inches from hers.  
>"Wait until we arrive at my palace, you've never seen a more grand thing." Slowly a smile spread on his face. "My bed awaits you, Aideen."<p>

"Enjoy your freedom, people of the Midlands!" Rahl got back on his horse, and followed close behind the carriage. He wanted to make sure she didn't try anything funny. That, and he clearly couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful and powerful. He loved power more than anything, and he would have his ways with her. Of course, the Mord Sith would be very unhappy to hear he's bringing someone home who will replace them. He sat straight on his horse, quite happy about his latest achievement. After some time, he looked into the carriage to find Aideen staring at him, so he stared back into the brown eyes that seemed so strong.

Once pushed inside and locked in, Aideen looked up. The dark man had a twisted expression, as if he planned to take advantage of her. She wasn't afraid of him. This was her choice too, and she had spent time thinking it over. This was part of her slavery. He really did have a nice smile, he was fairly attractive, and a bit of mercy was nice. He was human. 'His bed? Awaiting her?' Aideen grinned, anxiety growing in her body.

Some time during the ride back to D'Hara, while her eyes were locked to his, she pulled her right hand free or the rope behind her back. Blood had been leaking down her wrists for a while now, lubricating the rope to slide off. She had no plans to do anything. Again, this was her choice. But her shoulders felt as if they would dislocate if she didn't have relief. Her back hit the wall of the carriage, her eyes closing with a loud sigh. Relief, finally! This made him rather uneasy, but she was right, he had to trust her. After all she seemed willing enough to allow the trade. He could see she was very uncomfortable and made a mental note to personally give her a massage. Her eyes looked back to his and she smiled. "If I were to try anything, my lord, I would have already. Firstly, you'll learn to trust me. I have no secrets." She moved just right and grimaced as her back popped loudly. "As for your bed, I hope it's comfortable. I hope it's last on the list behind food and a bath." Why hadn't she brought clothes along? Oh, that's right, because she would be too busy in his bed to ever need clothes. It didn't matter. If he were abusive, she would rip him apart.

"Of course, Aideen. A bath would be acceptable, and your clothes would need to be washed. A nice hot meal will be brought to my chambers for you."

At last the palace was in sight. The gates opened and the carriage entered. Rahl leaped down and opened the door, smiling at the woman inside and offering her his hand deciding to treat her as well as possible. Once she was out of the carriage he took her hands in his and healed them. "I am sorry you were hurt, I will make this up tonight Aideen." She ignored her hands being healed, but she appreciated it silently with a flirtatious wink at him. His left hand traveled down her arm and rested on her lower back as he gave orders "Tell the cooks I want the best pheasant and bread with a delicious sauce." His eyes traveled to Denna, one of the Mord Siths, watching her fume over the new arrival. He spoke to Aideen as he led them though the wooden doors with his hand still on her back "I don't eat meat, however I am sure you are very hungry and will allow it this once. Only, this once. How about a tour while everything is set up? I left in somewhat of a hurry."

Aideen loved his voice, somehow. It was comforting, soothing. She wouldn't mind to hear it next to her ear if he held her at night. What would become of them? Was she simply a slave to him? He was kind to her, even if she was a "slave." The sound of food made her more hungry than before and she felt her stomach knot up in anxiety. Where was the food? She hadn't eaten the day before in thanks to her nerves, thinking he would hurt her, believing she was being traded into slavery.

The palace was beautiful, though. Rahl had not lied. She had never seen a more grand thing. His smile, though, was priceless. Her brown eyes lifted to the palace before her and she smiled, "You don't tell lies, do you? It's wonderful." Why was he still speaking of food? He wasn't going to /watch/ her eat, was he? That would be a slight bit awkward. Nevermind, it would be fine, as long as she ate. His hand on her back- mm! It had been so long since she had a lover, and his hands felt like a dream. The strong woman that she was, she loved to be touched, but to be made weak in her chest by a man so cruel, she wondered if all the rumors were only rumors.

"I would love a tour," Aideen smiled. "What else is there to do?" Her hand wrapped around her back and touched his fingers nervously. "Besides the obligatory horizontal dance in your bed chambers, which I should hope will happen often." Her head turned and she smiled, "I'm very blunt, you'll learn this. If you object, simply say."

He would be sure that there was enough food for her, especially tonight. He turned to look at her as she looked at him. "Oh i dont mind it at all. That way there's no confusion." He leaned closer as they walked down the hallway and whispered in her ear. "I'll show you everything from here to my chambers, the rest can wait." His chambers and personal study were in the middle of the palace. "Most of these rooms are for soldiers, some for storage. There is a garden with a beautiful fountain. The golden doors we just passed has many instruments in it for anyone who wishes to play or learn. And this hallway leads to my chambers." Aideen smiled as he spoke to her. She was calm and felt at home. He wasn't as crude as everyone made him out to be, but she was sure he had his side, as well as she had hers. Maybe he was kind to everyone who didn't oppose him, or those who gave themselves over to him. His voice whispering in her ear made her further the thought that she could get used to the fact that he spoke so gently to her. Her eyes moved over the work of the palace, the part she could see, and into his chambers. When they arrived at his rooms he unlocked the doors with magic and opened them, letting Aideen take the room in. "I'm guessing you'd like food first?" Rahl saw the table and sealed the doors before seating himself at the nice meal. He decided to let Aideen take some first.

Once inside, she could smell the food. "I have not eaten anything in days." She invited herself to sit with him and looked over the food as she helped herself to making a plate. "I was too nervous to eat. I was afraid that you were a cruel man, the way everyone speaks of you. I, myself, believe there is nothing wrong in desiring, seeking, and taking power. Only the strong survive." She bit into a piece of bread and felt her stomach growl, begging for more. In the moment, she was comfortable enough with him that she ate, not cramming food into her face, but taking her time. While she ate the food and drank the wine, she was beginning to relax. Her eyes would lift now and then for a moment at a time, taking in his face, hair, clothes, the way his hands moved around his own food which she noticed he had not taken any meat as he had said. He wore red, which made her grin, because it was her favorite color. It suited her skin tone nicely and had grown on her. "Thank you... for healing my hands." Her eyes lowered to her plate. "What do I call you? I won't call you Lord. It's enough I'm your," she grimaced, "slave, but I won't acknowledge it by calling you by your title and lowering myself to a level so low beneath me. I'm not the help." Aideen smiled suddenly, looking back at him. "Actually, I take that back, I am, but I'm your personal help. If you want the Midlands, you'll trust me."

After some time Rahl had finished eaten, as had Aideen. They sat in silence sipping wine for a few moments before Giller came in.

"My Lord," Giller stopped when he saw Aideen, and bowed. "my apologies my Lord. But I have a few things you may take interest in looking at, if you want to that is."

"Perhaps I will, Giller. You are dismissed." Rahl glared at Giller as he left and stood, pulling Aideen up with him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and started to kiss her neck.

"So soon, Rahl? I thought you were going to see what that man wanted? Or am I more interesting? Pull these off." Her hands grabbed at his chest and jerked his shirt over his head, then dropped her dress to the floor.

Rahl hummed a second before taking a step back against the wall. "If you rather I go I will. Of course, you are more interesting. But if you don't want to do anything now..." Rahl turned his head and moved his left leg sideways, stretching his pants.

"I want to do something now." Aideen grabbed his trousers and jerked down the front, this began to kiss and bite his neck again, her fingers fell to his bare shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his skin as her tongue ran across the bites she left on his neck. "Tell me what you like, Rahl, I'll do it for you." She kissed his lips and smiled, "I'm yours."

Rahl grabbed at any skin on her body that he could, arching his back from the pain that he loved so much. He shook slightly when her tongue ran across his skin. "I want to see that lovely mouth of yours put to work. If you do a good job you will be rewarded..." He took his cloak from the desk to his right and tossed it on the floor, then forced her on her knees, and looked down at her devilishly.

Aideen smiled at his words and looked up at him as she pulled his trousers to his ankles. She teased at first, running her tongue slowly along his length, across the head, and pushed it into her mouth. She would do a good job, she thought to herself. Her right hand rose to massage his balls while her left hand held his right thigh and clawed at it with her fingernails. Her nipples hardened and she moaned as her eyes closed when she realized how much he must be enjoying this. Her head moved back and forth, and after clawing a bit, her left hand moved to the base of his length, stroking while she sucked.

He gasped as he felt the heated tongue touch his throbbing member. She *was* good...the clawing and the thorough touching. All was well until she moaned, and the vibrations made him buck forward. He couldn't stop at first, but eventually let her do the work.

"Y-yes! Aideen you are going to get a good reward for this...you deserve it."  
>Rahl smiled and threw his head back, groaning. Aideen was a bit thrown off by the bucking of his hips, but went with his body. She continued to suck and stroke, making a mess of his length with her saliva. Her mouth came off and she began to lick the tip teasingly, her brown eyes cast upwards to his face. He was so handsome! And hers! She slid him back into her mouth and groaned, both of her hands resting on his thighs, gripping hard until her nails dug in. She moaned and her hands slid to his waist, then his ass, and stroked it. Up and down, before up... and her nails dug into his lower back, hoping to leave her mark on him. A scar would be beautiful.<p>

Her movements were driving him crazy, each touch sent waves of pleasure though his whole body. He loved her nails..and hoped she'd draw blood. But he was getting too close to climax, so Rahl pulled away and pulled Aideen up by her arm, grabbing her hair and kissing her before picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. He climbed on the bed slowly, teasingly, before attacking her neck with every move he knew. He kissed and licked, and a few bites here and there, while his hands were busy on her breasts. "Such soft skin..."

Aideen giggled with pleasure and with anxiety while Rahl kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. The bites were more arousing than his lips and tongue. Her foot rose and ran down the back of his left calf, she tugged at his hair gently and pulled his face from her neck, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. Both of her hands buried in his hair and she moaned against his lips as her legs moved around his body. She squirmed beneath him and pulled from his lips, then kissed down his neck. Her hands slid down his back, across his scars, and hesitated, her eyes lifted to his, but she didn't say anything. Her right hand met his lower back, and a wet, sticky liquid. She lifted her hand and her eyes widened, "I didn't mean to make you bleed. Rahl!"

All the movements and moans from her caused Rahl to breathe deeply, a low growl rumbling from within him at the anticipation. While her hands traveled he pressed against her, and he noticed her hesitation. That story would never be told. Suddenly a sharp pain made him groan, and saw Aideen's blood covered hand. Slowly a grin spread across his face and he chuckled, taking her hand and sucking each finger clean of the blood. "It's quite alright..." He ran a hand up her thigh suggesting she prepare herself.

Aideen smiled as he sucked her fingers. It was arousing, as well. He must have been with several women, she thought. His hand on her thigh made her bite into her lip and groan before grabbing him around the waist and rolling him onto his back. She kissed his lips gently and adjusted, taking his length in her hand and sliding down onto it with a few loud moans. She hesitated, her head tilted back, her hands on his hips, then began to move. After a moment, her eyes met his and she smiled, then took his hands and placed them on her hips as she began to ride him, gasping softly, her body jerking. Moans filled the room as she held his gaze, her hands held his tightly, her fingers moving between his and squeezing. "Rahl," she whispered, begging, her eyes rolling back into her head.

He hadn't expected to be on bottom tonight, however she seemed determined. As she slid down onto him he jerked up to meet her, and when she began to move, he moved with her, trying to be somewhat dominant. He gripped her hips tightly and moved faster. His eyes were connected with hers, and he was greatful for this. He didn't like women looking at his scars. When she spoke, he took the chance and slid his hands up her back, pulling out to move behind her and smirks- "I don't think so, dear. I think you've been a bad girl...trying to take command. I think you need punishment, don't you?" He put a hand on her back and forced her down.

Aideen was disappointed that he had stopped her. She pouted and closed her eyes. "You don't like a dominant woman? I've seen the marks, I know what happened." She half expected him to slap her when she said that, so she cowered, shrinking up and burying her face into the bed.

He was about to send her a nasty retort for what she had said, for how and when she brought that up, when he actually felt what his hand was on. He looked down, he saw scars and burns, marks of abuse of some sort. It looked as if there were an equal amount of each. It was confusing, but he shouldn't care about what has happened to her, should he?

"We are both imperfect. In appearance, and within. I will not talk about that."

Rahl was beginning to get angry. "You shouldn't have brought it up!" Rahl positioned himself, took hold of her waist, and plowed right in. "You'll learn what happens when you displease me!"  
>He thrust hard, letting out his anger. No woman would get away with that in the middle of their "horizontal dance" as she once put it.<p>

Aideen gasped softly, pulling herself up to her elbow, tears dripping down her face. She had displeased him and was ashamed. She was here to please him and only him. Commenting on her back, though, was as out of line with her as her commenting on his scars was to him. Her lips pressed together and she pushed them between her teeth, then bit down, stifling her sobs. 'You shouldn't have said anything!' she scolded herself inwardly as more tears streamed down her face. He was hurting her and she probably deserved it. It had been such a long while since her last lover, she wanted this time to be gentle, but how could she expect that from him? She panted and let out a sob, "Rahl, stop!"

Her fingers gripped the sheets as she moved, attempting to sit up and push him off. But when she moved, her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit her elbows again at the sudden burst of pleasure. "Rahl..." She would be punished later. He didn't care about her scars, did he? He wasn't supposed to see her back. Ever. She wasn't supposed to comment on his scars, he would have her killed now, if he didn't do it himself. "Rahl, please," she gulped as she moved and it began to hurt.

The pleas from the woman made him climax, shaking and sweaty. He pulled out and rolled off Aideen to his side of the bed. "I suggest you leave and sleep somewhere else tonight."

Aideen left Rahl's bed chambers in a rush after pulling on her dress. She wiped her cheeks as she hurried down the corridor to what he had pointed out as the music room. The doors were heavy, but she pushed them open, then closed. Sniffing, she gasped softly for breath and moved to a sofa, finishing the close of her dress and lying back. Would he find her here? Would he even look for her? It didn't matter, at the time, she decided as she wiped her cheeks again and swallowed, pulling a black throw over her body and making herself comfortable. Her feelings for Rahl were real, even if she weren't supposed to have them, she thought. She was a woman, not a slave.


	2. Trial

In the morning, Aideen pushed brown curls from her face as she yawned and stretched her arms. Clanging was coming from outside the window. Thinking it was the window or something banging in the wind, she stood slowly and approached it, pulling her hair down and finishing a yawn as she looked out. Below was Rahl, training with his sword, hitting his opponet's sword with his own. He was shirtless, sweaty, his hair was matted to his face. He grunted as he hit the opposing sword and let out a loud "Aah!" The dark man stepped back, wiped his brow and looked up at the window. He saw Aideen. His chest rose, he held his breath, then released it with the fall of his chest. Aideen lifted her right hand in a silent wave to have Rahl look away at his opponet, to continue his training. Aideen leaned down onto her elbows on the windowsill and watched him fight, then headed to explore the palace for a bath.

She had breakfast without him, then explored a bit more, looking into different rooms and bumping into people. The palace was bustling with movement. Before midday, she was outside, walking the grounds. A guard followed her around. He had told her it was Lord Rahl's request that she never venture outside without a guard. She was the Empress, not an ordinary woman, or a slave. Aideen didn't mind, but she wasn't one to converse. Last night had been a mess, she had cried herself to sleep. Now, she was taking in the green grass, the trees, the flowers. When she came near the palace again, she heard shouting. Her head turned to the guard and they ran in together, straight through a hallway and turning to the left. Rahl was near the long dining table, throwing plates against the wall, food was flying across the room.

The guard spoke softly next to her, "My lady."

Aideen knew what he was about to say and gave him a nod, moving from the room to the doorway.

"My lord," said the guard as he stepped in. "I will be rid of-"

Rahl pointed at the guard and shouted, "I will do this myself!" He looked over towards the other person who had come in. "Aideen!"

Aideen's brown eyes hesitantly met Rahl's. "Yes, my lord?"  
>Rahl held out his left hand, "Come to me. Show me how you would be rid of this monstrosity."<p>

Aideen swallowed and nodded, then moved into the room, her eyes to the floor. Meat. This was bound to happen. The guard had mentioned earlier that the cook was new. She knew immediately never to call out his actions or defend anyone else or she would lose her own head. Didn't anyone tell the cook that Rahl wouldn't eat meat? When she rounded the long table, the cook was on his knees on the floor, begging Rahl for his life.

"P-Please, m-my lady," he stammered, his hands clasped before his chest.

The back of Rahl's hand met the man's face with force, causing Aideen to jump back.  
>"You dare speak to her?" He pulled a dagger from his right hip and held it out for Aideen to take. "Be rid of him."<p>

Knowing this was a test, Aideen took the dagger without hesitation. All eyes were on her. Her breath was ragged, her mind was racing. This had to be done, she had to prove her worth as Empress, as Rahl's equal! Her right hand flew forward, jabbing the dagger through the cook's throat with a sickening sound. Rahl smiled on, proud of his Empress as she pulled the dagger from the cook's throat and lifted her foot to kick him to the floor. She hovered over him with her teeth clenched and said, "You may never speak to me in such a way." Her head lifted and looked at the room filled with servants. "Take notice, no one may speak to me in such a way. Now, clean this room! Fetch us our dinner, we're famished."

Rahl gave a proud smile and took the dagger from her hand, cleaning it with a rag from the table and sheathing it. He took her right arm and tugged on it, making her face him. "Come with me." She gave a small nod and he pulled her into the corridor. Once a few steps from the doorway, Rahl pressed Aideen against the wall and began to lick the blood from her face. "Mm," came from his throat as his lips moved to her neck and nipped. He was pleased when a soft moan came from Aideen's lips. He gripped her hips and rubbed his front against her. Her soft cry of surprise from his arousal made his blood rush. His lips moved back to her face and pressed to hers repeatedly before grabbing her chin roughly and her mouth opened, allowing entrance. His tongue ran across hers as his left hand jerked on her dress, pulling it up. Aideen let out another cry of surprise when his fingers met her crotch and ran between her legs, teasing her. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she breathed heavily from her nose. Rahl pulled from her kiss and chuckled, "Ready for me, my empress?"

Aideen bit her bottom lip, her head tilted back to the wall as she panted. Rahl's fingers were plunging in and out of her quickly. "Yes, my emperor," she finally breathed.

Rahl's right hand jerked on the front of his trousers to free himself. He stroked his length a few times before crouching and pushing hard into her. He lifted her up on the wall and held her there, receiving kisses while he thrust hard. She was moaning, gripping his hair. Her hands moved to his shoulders and her nails squeezed, making him bite her tongue teasingly. He growled softly, bringing a giggle from her. Rahl smiled and Aideen did too before he kissed her neck and groaned. Before he came, he could feel blood drip down his shoulders. Her nails were scarring him further, but the blood, the pain... As he thought about it, he came with a loud groan and a few well-placed thrusts, making her come as well. Once finished, he placed her gently on the floor and panted, kissing her softly and holding her waist. He whispered, "Join me after dinner, we'll bathe."

Aideen was sitting between Rahl's legs in the large bath after lunch. He was washing her skin, his fingers running gently over her chest and stomach. His lips pressed to her ear and his eyes closed, relaxing for a moment. Aideen's eyes closed in relaxation, as well, and she hummed gently as her fingers ran across Rahl's. Her left arm hooked back to his neck and she turned her head to kiss his lips gently, feeling special for a moment when his lips pressed back to hers, returning the kiss.

"You stared over dinner," Aideen smiled.

Rahl gave a soft chuckle, "Did I?" His left hand moved up her stomach and chest to cup her chin and kiss her lips again. It was the most time he had spent with a woman before and wanted a bit of intimacy with his empress. She was the most kind woman he had known, but seeing her raging over the meat and the cook earlier turned him on. He knew, if it came to it, he could trust her. She was respectful and kind to him, very nurturing. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into her eyes for a moment before growing nervous and looking away. "There hasn't been a lady at my table in a very long time."

Aideen's fingers ran over his forearm, stroking it gently. "There is now, and there will be for a very long time. I hope the fact doesn't make you uneasy." Water splashed as she removed her hands from his and ran her wet hands through her hair.

Rahl's teeth nipped at her ear. "Why would it make me uneasy?" His fingers ran over her breasts and he purred playfully, pulling a giggle from her, making him feel a warmth grow inside. At the feeling, he stopped and pulled from her body. His hands reached back and he pulled himself up and out of the tub. Aideen noticed, but didn't try to stop him. He stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he left the large bath room. Aideen would join him later, he was sure, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He didn't have feelings and he had to make up for the sudden disgust in his body. He needed death or blood or a controversy- anything!

Rahl kept his distance for a while, fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her when she smiled at him across the table. Aideen had moved her space closer to his and they conversed during dinner. She, like him, preferred rice and vegetables with water. Every time he would pull away from her, she brought him back. Physically and literally. She was affectionate and warm to him, cruel to others who couldn't seem to do anything right. Rahl had a girl who was Aideen's new maid and helped her dress. Aideen disapproved and had words with him over it, in which he kindly disagreed- she needed another woman around. Aideen disagreed and often told the girl to let her be. Rahl loved her fiesty nature, but still pulled away.

His training in the morning was the most important part of his day. Being prepared for an attack was something he was particularly good at. This morning, Rahl was in the mirror, working a shirt. He saw Aideen's leg moved beneath the linens of their bed. He turned and walked to her, a stupid grin on his face as he slid to the bed and kissed her lips. Half asleep, her hand rose to his cheek and held his skin as her lips moved against his. His right hand ran across her face and buried in her dark curls as he sucked in deeper breaths through his nose. The warm feeling had returned as it always had when he kissed her, but he was still confused what it meant. He pulled his lips from hers and let her smile at him. The feeling grew more and he smiled as he leaned in again, pressing his nose to hers as he closed his eyes, enjoying her fingers moving against his skin.

"I have to go," Rahl spoke softly. "I have to train. Warm the bed for me? I'll come back sweaty, just as you like me."  
>Aideen kissed his lips gently. "I want to go with you."<br>Rahl's eyes brightened. "To watch me train?"  
>"Yes, I love watching you train," she said reassuringly.<p>

Rahl sat up and looked down at her. "Are you teasing me?" He was serious, suddenly.  
>Aideen sat up slowly. "What reason do I have to tease you?"<br>"Well," he took his hand from her hair. "Hurry, ready yourself. I'm leaving soon." He moved from the bed and let her up, then moved to the other side of his chambers.


	3. A Sickening Mistake

"My sword, my love," Rahl teased Aideen. She smiled at him and handed him his sword. Rahl leaned in without thinking and kissed her lips. Aideen froze at his public display and accepted the kiss. He smiled against her lips and whispered, "I don't care who watches us. Kiss me like you mean it." His free hand rose to her arm and gripped her bicep as he kissed her again. "You'll learn I don't mind who watches us. You're my Empress and we are equals. Pretend you love me." He pulled from her and stepped away to meet his opponent.

Aideen stared at him as she sat in a chair in the shade, watching Rahl train. He was skilled and quick with the sword and footwork. As usual, he won easily against his opponent and another slipped into the match. Aideen watched, her hands holding the arms of the chair where she was seated. Rahl embarrassed the man, then turned to his audience, panting and sweaty.

"Anyone else?"

Aideen stood and Rahl's brow lifted. "Aideen?"

She grabbed the sword from the man who was limping away. Her right wrist rotated and popped, then her left. "I accept your challenge, Lord Rahl."

Rahl chuckled, "I haven't time for games, Aideen. You know this is the most important part of my day. I have to be prepared."

Aideen pointed the sword at him. "Do you think I'd play games with a sword? That I'm desperate for your attention or feel deprived of it? This isn't about that. If you want to train, lift your sword and accept my challenge."

Rahl was hesitant. What if he hurt her? No, she was asking for this! He lifted his sword and said, "I'll go easy on you."

Aideen scoffed, "Don't bother." Her sword hit his and the vibrations shook his hand. He hit back as she moved away a bit, blocking his swipes and hitting back. Her father had taught her one thing- how to fight. She wasn't expecting to win, but expose a skill to her lover. He needed to know, if ever she were challenged, she would know how to defend herself with a sword in hand.

Rahl was glad to see her so serious about this. He could tell she wasn't a beginner and had experience. The thought didn't last long in his mind and he went into attack mode, cutting her arm to stun her. The sword clattered to the ground after falling from her hand and she grabbed her arm, holding the cut that spread from her mid-bicep to her elbow. She glared at him and he grabbed her chin roughly, clenching his teeth. "Never challenge me again, Aideen." He pushed her away and turned his back on her. He wasn't three steps away when he heard running footsteps.

"My lady!" The maid reached Aideen, finding her shaking, holding back tears. Rahl's words and actions hurt Aideen more than her arm. Rahl was walking still, but his steps stopped when he heard the maid say, "No, don't be upset, my lady. We can bandage this."

His temper grew and he turned back to face her. Aideen's face was buried in the maid's chest while the maid stroked her hair. A guard was approaching with what looked to be a towel. The maid looked at Rahl without words, then back at Aideen. Rahl stared for a moment before turning and hurrying inside. He threw his sword at the wall and grabbed a small wooden table, throwing it with a loud "Argh!" It shattered to his satisfaction before hitting the wall with the palm his hand. He grabbed a piece of the table and threw it at the window, shattering it. Books flew and he finally sat in the floor, wondering what he was doing, why he was acting out. He held his hair back from his face and stared at the floor, seeing her crying, knowing he was the source. No. No. She was weak! He was strong, she was weak, he could not have a weak empress! He moved to stand and stopped, holding his head still as he looked at the room he was in. He was weak if she was.

"Here," the maid whispered as she closed the bandage. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Aideen nodded. "I know."

"Still, though, you're lucky he didn't take your arm."

Aideen swallowed and looked at the bandage, then choked out, "Hush now and finish this!"

Rahl came to his chambers to find Aideen already asleep. Disappointed, he stripped and crawled in bed. First on his left side, then his back, then his right side. He stared at her bandage as she laid on her right side. He felt sick. She never went to bed before him. He felt remorse for what he had done, even if he hadn't cut her while he was in his right mind. He was in attack mode when it had happened. Now, it was night. He had had all day to think about it and locked himself into a room to avoid everyone. He came out to eat and found Aideen in the kitchen, where she didn't belong, but he crept in and attempted to speak, but couldn't. Not with blood soaking through the bandage on her arm. Over and over, he said to himself he had done this. She hated him- she had to! He had hurt her. Rahl couldn't explain the sick feeling in his stomach, but his left hand held his stomach as he sat up and moved across the room, becoming sick in a pail, his stomach fighting him. His hands gripped the pail as the dirt beneath it scraped with the pail moving. Rahl coughed, gagged, and spit.

Aideen sat up and moved across the room quickly, worried for him. Her fingernails grabbed his dark hair and pulled it back. Her right hand rubbed his upper back. She wasn't supposed to care, she was supposed to be angry and let him hurt! Part of her couldn't let him hurt, if he felt pain at all. Forgiveness could be granted. It was one slip, anyone could have done it, even she could have done it to him. There would have been a nice red mark on her face afterwards, from his hand making contact.

"No," Rahl coughed. "No, get away." His left hand came back and grabbed her left thigh, holding it tightly. "Don't look at me like this! Go back to bed." He coughed more and let his eyes water into the pail.

Aideen whispered, "Shh, you're sick."  
>"I'm fine!" he insisted and coughed again before retching, his right hand on the pail, his left on her leg.<br>Aideen kissed his bare back and pressed her cheek to the warm skin. "I'll call the surgeon, he'll give you something for the pain."  
>"No!" Rahl insisted between coughs and picked up his head, the back of his right hand wiping his eyes quickly as he blinked. "I'm perfectly fine. It was something I ate."<br>Aideen thought, "If it were something you ate, I would be sick as well."

Rahl pushed the pail away and stumbled to his feet, disappearing into the bath room. Aideen followed him slowly, watching as he washed his hands and face, rinsing his mouth at once. He lifted his face to the mirror and saw her reflection, a worried expression on her face. He rinsed his mouth again and began to cleanse it, his head down. Aideen walked to him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist and stomach, her lips pressed gently to his spine, drawing a shudder from him. He rinsed his mouth again and stood straight, drying his hands and looking in the mirror. Her arms around his muscled torso looked perfect. His hands moved over hers and the warm feeling exploded in his body again. He turned to face her and took her into his arms, moving hair from her face before kissing her lips. Between kisses, he muttered, "I didn't... I never meant to... I'm sorry..." He had never apologized to anyone but his father in his childhood. Aideen wasn't just anyone, she was his. That was clear, but this "feeling" in his body, the one that was growing in warmth and overwhelming him several times a day, every day since she came along, was confusing.

Once back to bed, they curled together and fell asleep.


	4. Magic is Forbidden

The door to Rahl's bed chambers burst open. Rahl sat up from his sleep, his hair wild, grabbing a dagger from beneath his pillow and holding it up. Aideen sat up to his right, a dagger in her hand, as well. Giller held up his hands in surrender, stopping quickly in his steps. "My Lord Rahl, you have a visitor. It is urgent." Rahl sighed and looked at Aideen, then grinned at the serious look on her face. He turned back to Giller and nodded. As the doors closed, Rahl set down his dagger and sighed, then rubbed Aideen's arm and kissed her shoulder. She grinned at his affection as he kissed her forehead and apologized once again.

Rahl tugged on Aideen's hand and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her hungrily and let her arms wrap around his neck. Aideen was ready to explode in happiness while Rahl was gripping her hips. They weren't in a hurry. Nothing mattered but each other. Her fingers grabbed his hair and she tugged gently, prompting Rahl to let out a "Mm!" against her lips, then pull away. He panted and whispered, "If we don't stop now, we'll never leave." He kissed her again and began pulling on the strings around her neck, loosening her dress. A pounding came at the chamber doors and he growled gently as he pulled from her lips. "Yes!"

The door opened, "My Lord Rahl, your visitor awaits!" Giller said urgently, pushing.

Rahl said, "Then let them wait! I am busy and I don't wish to be disturbed!"

"But-"

"You are excused, Giller."  
>Giller nodded, then bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."<p>

In the grand room Aideen stood beside Rahl, who was sitting in his throne, with her left hand resting on his shoulder. His right hand played with her delicate, resting fingers, kissing them gently. She smiled at him while their visitor was brought in. A blonde Mord Sith named Tiana who swore she had news of the Midlands. Aideen wasn't pleased. No one should have information of the Midlands but Aideen, and no one knew Aideen. She glared at the blonde as the prepared speech came fumbling out.

"We have taken the towns and they are ready to surrender."

"No," Aideen though, unamused. "They won't surrender. They swore never to surrender." Rahl knew this, too. He was just as unamused.

Tiana continued, "All they wait for, Lord Rahl, is..." She stared as Rahl kissed Aideen's fingers, Aideen smiled at him in approval, he grinned up at her, his eyes dancing. Then drew her dagger and charged Aideen, screaming, "Who are you?"

Rahl jumped up in front of Aideen and his arms went back, gripping her. "No! You will NOT touch her!" he shouted. He was surprised at his own voice, screaming at Tiana. He could hear Aideen's breaths coming out raggedly, frightened. Her right hand touched his side, then Tiana dropped as a blue stream came from beneath Rahl's arm. The woman screamed in pain as his empress stepped out from his side, holding out her hand, the blue stream growing stronger. Rahl stared at the two women until the blue stream stopped and Aideen smiled at the cooked woman, then realized everyone had a weapon drawn. Magic was forbidden. Her brown eyes turned to Rahl, noticing his lips parted, his brow furrowed.

"What are you...?" was all he could manage before Aideen turned and left the room quickly. Rahl looked around, "Lower your weapons and dispose of the body."

He moved after Aideen, finding her rushing down the corridor. He ran after her, "Aideen!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled on her. "Wait! Wait!" She fought him until he restrained her with her wrists in his hands, level with her shoulders. "What are you doing? What is this?"

Aideen's eyes couldn't meet his.

"Aideen!" he demanded. "Answer me!" He drew near to her face, his breath shaky, his voice lowered. "What... was that? What did you do?" His voice rose and he pulled away, "You know magic isn't allowed!" He threw her wrists down to her sides and lifted his right hand to his mouth, rubbing his lips as he stepped away, walking slowly, pacing. She needed to be punished for using magic, he had to make an example! But she was his empress, he couldn't punish her. His eyes closed tightly with his back turned to her. He was sorry for his actions the previous day. This was to be forgiven and forgotten. "Aideen," he said and turned to her. She had a frown painted on her face and turned away as he drew to her. He felt sick again. "I don't- Aideen, please." His hand took her shoulder and turned her around. His lips pressed to hers gently, repeatedly, but the tears made him sick.

Aideen wiped her cheeks and turned her head away, pulling from Rahl's kisses. "You don't understand, Rahl. You don't understand why your words and actions hurt me." She swallowed. "Why I was so strong when I came to you and so weak now. I'm ashamed- I feel like I've let you down."

Rahl's hands rose to her cheeks and wiped them. "No, no, no!"

Aideen pushed his hands away. "Let me speak!" She sniffed and growled at him, then wiped her cheeks again. Her mouth opened, then closed and she swallowed.

Rahl's brow lifted. "Only important things are so difficult to say. What is it?" His right hand lifted and wiped her left cheek. Whether she liked it or not, he would do it, no matter how hard his stomach was churning, knowing it was possible that he had caused this.

Aideen whispered, "I killed her because I love you." Her body turned warm and she closed her eyes, turning her head to kiss his wrist. Should she have said it?

Rahl froze, his lips parted, his eyes locked on her face. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and chuckled nervously, then took his hand to his mouth. His chuckle turned into a laugh, then stopped. How could she ever...? No one before had...? Him? Surely, this was some sort of prank! He had heard the words before but from Aideen! This was his empress! She was strong, not the type to "love" anyone. Nothing would come out of his mouth at first, so he moved away from her, walking down the corridor again, back to the room where they had been.


	5. Leaving

Aideen stood in Rahl's bed chambers, folding clothes and pushing them into a bag. Her maid was begging her not to leave, Aideen ignored and dismissed her. The maid hurried to find her master, who was bent over a book, scribbling and speaking to a few guards before him. A plan, of course, a plan from his mind to keep the palace safe.

"My Lord Rahl," she curtsied.

Rahl turned his head. "Yes?"  
>"Its your lady."<br>Rahl stood straight, alarmed. "What of her?"  
>"She's- She's leaving, my lord."<br>Rahl bolted from the room, realizing all too late he was acting rashly. The maid followed quickly and the guards looked at each other.  
>The maid called after him as she ran. "My lord! My lord!"<p>

The doors to the bed chambers flew open as Aideen was holding the bag, walking away from the bed. Rahl's eyes met hers and he stormed to her, grabbed the bag, tossed it to the bed and grabbed her hips. He was panting inches from her face, his eyes locked on hers.  
>"Don't leave," he whispered.<br>Aideen's eyes fell to his chest, her right hand rose to straighten his shirt.  
>"Aideen?" Rahl questioned her softly. "Aideen, don't leave."<br>"I said I belonged to you," she responded. "At the time, I didn't know how much I would belong to you. I gave- I gave you my heart and you laughed at me." She choked up and pulled away from him.  
>Rahl let her go, his arms outstretched to her. "I-"<br>"I'm not supposed to cry! I've been a mess these past week, I don't know what's wrong with me."  
>The maid's eyes fell to the floor, knowing what it was, but sworn to secrecy.<br>Rahl touched Aideen's hair, "You're tired, you should rest."  
>"I can't," Aideen gulped. "I can't rest here. I don't want to be here, anymore, if I can't have your love."<br>"My..." Rahl hesitated, staring at her. "My... I don't have... You knew..." Nothing would come out besides the beginning of sentences he had no idea how to end. Seeing her like this made him speechless. She was a mess and he couldn't comfort her. Frustrated, he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "You said you would give me an heir, but you want to leave. You would promise something such as that and leave? You can't go back on your word."  
>The maid closed the doors slowly and backed away, knowing what was next.<p>

While Rahl had Aideen buried in the red and gold sheets, he was thinking this would make her stay. She couldn't be without this! She loved it too much! For them, it was every morning when they woke, every night before they slept, and a time or two during the day. They were affectionate, romping in his study or sneaking off to any other room to be alone. He was overwhelmed with worry that she would leave, so he kissed her lips and gripped the red sheet. He groaned softly against her lips as her hips rose to his, her nails slid across his back. He was being gentle, unlike himself. Once he came, he watched her dress, knowing she was leaving. Aideen gave him a look he wouldn't forget. A teary-eyed half smile. "I love you, Darken." He laid on his side, sweating, panting, keeping his anger to himself. He wouldn't lash out or beg her to stay, he was above that. Calling him his first name relaxed him and his eyes closed tightly until the door closed. She was just one woman, what was so special about her?

It couldn't have been more than a few days that Aideen was gone, until Rahl asked Giller for the date and it had been over two weeks. He hadn't ventured into his room since she left. He hadn't had time to be very angry, he wouldn't let himself sleep. He had been with other women, but never in his bedroom or anywhere he had been with Aideen. After the first handful, he began to feel guilty, knowing if his empress knew, it would break her heart further than he had already. His guilt was eating at him, keeping him awake all hours. The only room he would move to was the dining area and he would see her every night, sitting down before he arrived, sipping water. Her brown eyes would lift, she would smile and he would lean over and kiss her cheek, or ear, or neck, and whisper something silly to her. His fingers would rub hers and she would giggle, he would feel that warm sensation and sit. They would talk and eat after excusing everyone from the room.

Now, Rahl was sitting at the table without an appetite, staring at her place beside him. He closed his heavy eyes and lifted his left hand to rub the closed lids. She could hear her voice in his head. "Did you have a long day, love?"  
>A grin came across his lips briefly and he said aloud, "I've had longer, I'll be fine." He moved his hand and grinned at her empty spot. His face fell and he sighed, feeling the loneliness creep into his body. He had done this to himself. Rahl swallowed hard and stood, avoiding his food. There would be no eating or sleeping without her.<p>

Rahl moved to his bed chambers in exhaustion. Once he realized he was in his old bed again, he was too tired to move. Sleep came swiftly with the medicine he was taking, yet it always gave him nightmares. Tonight, he was thinking of Aideen and the last moment before she walked away. Calling him by his name as she left, another man waiting outside the door to scoop her up and kiss her in front of everyone, to tell her he loved her, to never be ashamed of her or treat her wrong. A man that wasn't him. He couldn't feel love.

Rahl came to with a gasp and sat up straight in bed. "Aideen," he panted. He swallowed, wiping sweat from his upper lip. "Aideen, I need- I need you." He looked to his right at the empty spot, his eyes growing wet as his breath stopped. His eyes closed and he let out a long breath as his eyes watered. He stood, angry with himself for feeling anything, and splintered a chair. Destroying the room, shouting angrily, throwing things about, his eyes landed on a red nightdress and he stopped. He charged to it and lifted the silk fabric, panting, then smelling it. Aideen's perfume was still on it. He felt tears stream from his eyes into the fabric, angry he was feeling anything, especially for someone who had left him. He was supposed to be the leaver! Not his Aideen, not the woman he was beginning to feel for. He walked the fabric to his bed and curled up with it, falling to sleep quickly with a piece of her in his arms.

Giller found Rahl in his tall chair, staring at the fireplace, watching the fire roar. It had become colder and still no Aideen. Rahl had sent out watchers, but no news came back. He sent word to continue riding until she was found.  
>Giller spoke, "There is news. I've come across information."<br>Rahl's hand was rubbing his chin, his green eyes on the fire still. "Rumours, Giller. Nothing but rumours, lies made to lift my hopes that she will return."  
>Giller wet his lips, "This, I heard from the Mord Sith."<br>Rahl eyes turned to his right and met Giller's. "Do share."  
>Giller cleared his throat. "Your empress is staying in her home village. She has been spotted on several occasions. And my lord, I was told by a very reliable source, if you marry her, you will gain full control of the Midlands."<p>

As appeasing as it sounded to Rahl, that wasn't the only reason he would marry her. He nodded, listening, thinking. He needed a plan to have her back. He wasn't any better now than before. He was hurting others to take his mind from her, training more than before, prepared for an attack at any moment. Or to attack. To, he grinned. He rose from his chair with an idea. "Giller, ready the guards, carriage, and my horse. We ride."


End file.
